helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Bo Xi Tao
|Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Tianjin, China |Row 4 title = Genre |Row 4 info = J-Pop, K-Pop, C-Pop |Row 5 title = Years Active |Row 5 info = 2011-Present |Row 6 title = Associated Acts |Row 6 info = A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T (2011-Present) Hello! Project Fantasy (2011-Present) Fantasy Kenshuusei (2011-2014)}} Bo Xi Tao (博 志 陶) is a 1st generation member of Fantasy Kenshuusei, and member of all boy group A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T. Biography Early Life Tao was born on August 9, 1993 in Tianjin, China. To a couple whose names are undisclosed, before joining the Fantasy Kenshuusei he was a child actor back in China. 2011 On March 22nd, Tao along with 14 other people joined Fantasy Kenshuusei. On April 1st, Tao along with the rest of the boys from the program were revealed to join a new unit. 2012 On April 10th, Tao released his first Solo Blu-Ray DVD titled Greeting -Bo Xi Tao-''' From June to late September Tao was absent due to being in China to mourn the loss of his Father who died of Cancer. 2013 During January he was on leave due to having caught a fever. On August 9th, he released his first Solo Photobook titled '''Tao's 20th 2014 On March it was revealed that Tao along with Chan would be staring in a Chinese drama titled Golden Rice Sacks, this would be the first time both of them have appeared in any Chinese entertainment since joining A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T. 2015 From August up until December of next year he will be in a another Chinese drama tilted The Clock that speaks my name. Profile Stats= *'Name': Bo Xi Tao *'Nicknames': Bobo, XiXi *'Birthday': August 9, 1993 (Age 21) *'Birthplace': Tianjin, China *'Blood Type': AB *'Height': 6"1 *'Member Colors': **'A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T Gem Color': (2011-2013), Citrine (2013-Present) **'A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T Sub Color': Red (2013-Present) *'Years Active': 4 Years *'Hello! Project Fantasy Groups': **Fantasy Kenshuusei (2011-2014) **A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T (2011-Present) **Fantasy Club (2012-Present) **Boys of Hello! Project Fantasy (2013-Present) **Summer Boyz (2015-Present) |-|Q&A= *'Hobbies': Drinkngi Bubble Tea *'Special Skills': Sleeping *'Favorite Food': Tuna, and chicken *'Disliked Food': Coffee *'Favorite Colors': Teal, Yellow *'Favorite Seasons': Summer *'Favorite Animal': eagles Discography Solo Songs #2014.05.14 My Style ''- In Limited D (TAO) only'' #2014.05.30 Wo keyi yikao ni ma? ''- Track 12 from Studio Album Unwavering Loyalty'' Solo Blu-Rays #2012.04.10 Greeting -Bo Xi Tao- #2016.04.21 TaoLong Photobooks #2013.08.09 Tao's 20th #2016.02.02 2's Day Television Series #2014- Golden Rice Sacks #2015- The Clock that speaks my name Theatre *2011 Long Travel Story *2015 Alchemy Horror Solo CF's #2011 7-Eleven #2012 MC Donald's #2013 Coca-Cola #2013 Taco bell #2014 MC Donald's #2014 Coca-Cola TAO EDITION VER 7 #2014 Burger King #2015 7-Eleven #2015 Samsung Trivia *He wanted to be an idol because he wanted people to look up to him. *During his 19th birthday he started to cry out of happiness. *He is close friends with Fujii Miki from Genki Girls Club!. *During a live concert, during their ending song, he forgot his lines, but all the fans sang his part for him. *He is the only member with a Twitter.